Jason Solomon
Childhood Jason Solomon was born in Redridge, as the son of the ruler of Redridge, magistrate Solomon. While his growing up Jason soon found out that he has no feeling or intrest in the arts of Magic, unlike his Father, Jason found the training of the Sword and Shield. In the years of 6 till 18 he served the Guard-Captain Bailiff Conacher as a squire. where he met the current Guards of Redridge, H owe, Pearce and Feldon. He not only learned fighting but also the etiquette of a noble man. When he turned 16 he gained his first real sword. A good balanced broadsword with his Initials carved in. Getting that sword made him a little cocky and he thought he could beat the world, as every 16 years old kid does. With the idea that he was one of the mighty warriors of the war he marched towards the gnoll camp at the north-east of Lakeshire. Ofcourse as unexperienced as he was he got knocked over leaving a scar in the back of his neck that you can still see today. Waking up a few days later at his own home. Military Officers Academy First Year: Theramore When he turned 18 he started his duty and learnings under the protecting hand of Master Woods. After that, when he reached the age of 20, Jason got accepted in the Military Officers Academy in the first year. Choosing his intrest in the navy he got transfered to Theramore where he soon found out he had no stomach for the art of sailing. Still he had to finish the year. As bad as he was at Sailing, his fellow students began to bullying him and played allot of pranks on him. Still he survived and finished the year with the result that he got Transfered to Earie Peak to become an Gryphon Commander. Military Officers Academy Second Year: Earie Peak Transfered to Earie Peak with alot of positive thoughts to become a Gryphon Rider he sadly also found out that not only the Gryphons didnt have any taste for him as he did for them. He got biten by them for atleast twenty times in a year time. Leaving a few Scars on his arms. Still he finished the year but only with the minimum results. After Earie Peak he got transfered back to Stormwind City Military Officers Academy Third Year: Stormwind Back in Stormwind, Jason now is in his last year of the Military Officers Academy. Only no more lust for a Military Career he found out that the way of the word is more like him. Just like his father he wants to join the Politics now. Still finishing his last year ofcourse but after that he certainly is looking for a place in the politics. Now he has reached the age of 22 and he is turned in a fine and strong young Nobleman, now in his third year of the M.O.A.. Blonde hair and strong green eyes, "A typical Solomon" as the villagers of Redridge would say. The Redridge Regiment After graduating in the MOA with average results, Jason was looking for a way to get into the Council of Stormwind. Though his father, Magistrate Solomon, had some other plans with him. Back in redridge the Magistrate was planning a new devision for a long time, now the money is finally available and he created "The Redridge Regiment" a small group of soldiers who are used for Foreign Affairs. As a sort of graduation gift, Magistrate Solomon puts his son Jason in command and ofcourse also with the matching Prefix. Now going by the name of Commander Jason Solomon. Jason now is leading a small squad of soldiers in the name of Redridge. not really what he expected but he likes the title ofcourse! Category:Humans Category:Alliance Characters Category:The Redridge Regiment Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Alliance